The Mask
by I Love His Green Eyes
Summary: 2005: The Volturi has come to eliminate the Cullens, but one of their guard members, whom they named 'The Mask' because no one had ever seen it's face or heard it's voice, protects The Cullens. Why? And how come this person seems to know them? ExB OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. __Yeah, it sucks. _

**Hi! I came up with this story a _long _time ago, but I was too lazy to write it. If I get many reviews for the Prologue, I'll continue with this story. I hope you guys like it. **

**Summary: _Pre-Twilight_ The unfortunate day has come. The Volturi have decided that the Olympic coven was becoming a threat because of the number of their members. The Cullens know it's a lost case, and they are tired of running. As they face the Volturi, prepared to fight for their lives, a member of the Volturi steps forward. Who is this masked person who's face nobody has ever seen, and who's voice was never heard? And why is 'it' protecting the enemy? And how come The Mask, as the Volturi call her, seems to know the Cullens? **

**PROLOGUE  
**

**CarlislePOV**

It was time, and we all knew it. It was the year 2005 and we were tired of running. For 3 decades, the Volturi has been searching for us. For 3 decades, we've been in hiding. For my former Coven, I am ashamed to admit. They were following us, because my old friend Aro – what a friend… - decided that our Coven (I prefer to call us a Family) had too many members and had become a threat towards the Volturi.

I _never _curse, but that was seriously bullshit. We are just a family living together. What's wrong with that? Last night, during a family meeting, we came to the conclusion that running was even worse than fighting. Running isn't a way to live, and we were all pretty old. Of course we didn't _want _to die, but we didn't see another way. We tried to split up, as if we were two smaller covens instead of one, but that didn't work. Aro knew exactly how loyal we were towards each other.

So here we are, waiting in a meadow just outside of Forks. They would be here in a few minutes, Alice informed us. I had a protective arm wrapped around Esme, my lovely wife. Jasper stood in front of Alice, looking absolutely furious. It was actually quite frightening, but he was my son and he stood on our side, so it had the opposite effect. Rosalie and Emmett stood next to each other. Rosalie looked probably even more scary than Jasper, but Emmett wasn't so sure. 30 years ago, he was happy with a fight. Then he realized that we would die if we would fight, so he hasn't mentioned it since then.

Edward stood alone. Poor Edward… Never found his love in all his years. Emmett always liked to make fun of his sexuality, but Edward would just ignore him and shake his head. It was sad that Edward wouldn't experience that kind of love before he dies. He doesn't really care that much that he's going to die. He's just afraid that we will die. He has such a good heart. Edward doesn't believe that we have souls, so he concludes that we won't go to heaven. I _know _that we will. I'm sure. How can such a kind person _not _go to heaven?

Edward didn't respond to any of my thoughts, so I continued to think about all our good times, when Alice suddenly interrupted me.

"4 minutes and 23 seconds." She whispered and grabbed Jasper's hand, who stiffened in front of her and was growling loudly.

"I just wanted you guys to know how much I love you, and I will fight for your lives." Edward said quietly as he gazed at the ground. Esme let out a loud sob and grabbed Edward's hand, dragging him in between us as she hugged him tightly.

"We all love you too, so much. Even Rosalie." She hiccupped. Edward smiled a little and nodded. "I know." It was quiet for a few seconds before Alice huffed and pulled everyone in a circle. "Groups hug! Our last moment is supposed to be happy! I _refuse _to die moping and crying!" I smiled at her, as we all gave each other a big hug.

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "Well, they better be here soon, because I plan on kicking some ass! I'm going down fighting, and I plan on killing at least 3 of them before I go!" I guess Emmett changed his mind. Oh well. I was never a violent person, but I agreed with him.

Alice frowned and waved her hands for us to go stand in fighting position. "They're here." She stated in an even voice. Just as she said it, we all heard the footsteps of at least twenty vampires.

Slowly the cloaked figures stepped from behind the trees into the clearing. All of them had their hoods down, except for one small figure that stood at the left from the group with it's head down. It wasn't clear if this person was female or male. I didn't remember someone that kept his hood up when I was with the Volturi. I frowned, was this a new member?

Aro stepped forward and smiled brightly at us. I didn't even try to be polite, they were here to kill us, after all. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a sneer.

"You finally realized you can't run away from me, Carlisle?" Aro said smirking. I glared at him and kept my mouth shut. Edward started to hiss.

"We would never join the Volturi, Aro. I would much rather die, and I know my whole family agrees with me." He growled out. Aro just shrugged.

"What a shame. I see it's just seven of you? Didn't you call anyone to come help you? Or do you have no friends?" Aro said mockingly. We did call a few people, actually. It was understandable that they didn't risk coming. They would all just die with us, so we didn't judge them, we would have probably done the same thing. Again, I didn't answer him.

He sighed, disappointed. "Well. I guess it's time then, right? Guard—" But he was interrupted by the gasping of his whole guard. They were all staring at the still hooded person who slowly stepped forward, shocked.

Actually, the person didn't walk, it seemed more like _floating. _He or she stopped next to Aro. Aro seemed just as shocked as the rest of the Volturi. Even Marcus', the man who was always bored, eyes practically fell out of their carcasses as he stared at the small figure.

Aro cleared his throat and looked back at us. "Err… right. This person," he said and gestured to the figure standing next to him. "Is the most recent addition to the guard. It is quite a story actually, would you like to hear it?" Alright. I admit it. I am a very curious man, so I nodded. Aro grinned and nodded satisfied.

"This person here, is quite a mystery. He or she joined us about two years after you, Carlisle, left us. It just walked into the throne room and went to stand next to Jane, wearing a cloak and a mask. We were shocked, of course. As I tried to approach it to touch it, you know, to see who it was, if it was trustworthy, stuff like that. But I couldn't touch it. It was like there was a bubble around him or her, so Jane used her power on it. That too, didn't work. We figured this person had a physical and a mental shield." I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Since we didn't know anything about this person, we couldn't even _smell _it," I frowned and smelled the air. No smell seemed to come from the masked person. "But because we couldn't kick it out because of the shield, we called it 'The Mask'. The Mask has never spoken, never moved unless necessary, and never let it's shield down. About one year after The Masked joined us, a crazy nomad came storming in the room and immediately ran at Marcus, to kill him. But he couldn't. The Mask's physical shield had protected him. Since then everyone is noble towards it, because it protects us against danger." Aro finished.

"But… when it is feeding, how can The Mask do that with a physical shield?" Edward asked, frowning.

"That is the weird thing. Every time Heidi comes inside with the tourists, The Mask grabs the most innocent and young human and takes it to it's room. We have no idea what happens there." Aro explained. I narrowed my eyes at the figure. The youngest and most innocent humans… disgusting.

"Anyway! Let's proceed. Guard, Eliminate them." Aro said cheerily and gestured the guard forward towards us. I cringed as I realized that we couldn't even kill some of the guard members if The Mask is protecting them.

Felix and Demitri stood in front of the rest and smirked evilly at us. I shivered. I guess this is the end… Felix turned his eyes on Emmett and smiled widely. He walked in his direction and Emmett immediately crouched down. Rosalie's eyes widened with fear for her mate as she started to shake. But then, just as Felix was about to attack Emmett, he was stopped by an invisible force.

Felix frowned and slammed his fist on the invisible shield around us. From behind Felix, the Mask floated towards us and stepped right through the shield. My eyes widened, what was happening?

The Mask slowly turned around, facing the Volturi whose mouths were hanging open as they stared at the small figure in front of me. Suddenly all of the Guard members went flying backwards, a few feet away from us. It seemed as though the Mask used it's shield again, but this time to throw the others backwards.

Slowly, the Mask shook it's head.

"No."

**So, what did you think? Review if you want me to continue! I have lots of idea's for this story so I hope you guys liked it. **

**Ps. Read my other story, 'Inexplicable' too! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Previously on The Mask:**_

_The Mask slowly turned around, facing the Volturi whose mouths were hanging open as they stared at the small figure in front of me. Suddenly all of the Guard members went flying backwards, a few feet away from us. It seemed as though the Mask used it's shield again, but this time to throw the others backwards. _

_Slowly, the Mask shook it's head. _

"_No."  
_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**

Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well I'm here with you,  
I said the world could be burning now, there's nothing but dark blue

If you've ever been alone in the dark blue...  
If you've ever been alone you'll know.

_~ Dark Blue - Jack's Mannequin ~_

**

* * *

**

**JasperPOV**

"No."

It was definitely a feminine voice. Very beautiful, but so soft that I couldn't hear it well.

Aro blinked, perplexed. "No? That is your first word, in what? Almost 2 centuries?"

The Mask sniffed. "Well, I would've said 'Fuck you' but that just seemed a little inappropriate, don't you think?"

I gaped at her. Did she _really _just say that to the Vampire King? Not a really good idea, if you ask me. But I could appreciate her courage, especially because she was protecting us.

Aro was very good at imitating a goldfish. His eyes were popping out of their sockets and his jaws hung to the ground. _Mmmm… _As quick as I could, I snapped a picture of his face with my phone. _Could always come in handy… besides, it's kind of hilarious._

"Wha-Wha- What? You… you can talk? And THAT's what you say to me? How _dare _you…" His upper lip twitched and we all knew he was secretly dying of curiosity. I snickered. The female standing beside Aro, the shield chick (I think her name is Chelsea), send me a glare. I winked at her. This Mystery girl is protecting us, so why not have a little fun with those assholes, right?

"Why did you never speak." He demanded. It wasn't a question, it was an order to tell him, _right now, _or be majorly fucked.

She smacked her lips. "You lot aren't fucking worth talking to, that's why." She shrugged and I could imagine her eyes narrowing at him. Not that I could see that, I was standing behind her and apparently she wore some kind of mask.

Once again, he was gob smacked. "REVEAL YOURSELF!" He screamed like the dramatic pansy he is.

The Mask sighed and shook her head. Mumbling under her breath about something that sounded suspiciously like 'Stick up his ass.' I snickered.

I glanced around at my family to see their reactions. Emmett was confused, Esme seemed giddy (Wtf?), Alice frustrated – she probably couldn't _see _The Mask -, Rosalie actually kind of thankful, and Edward was just staring at her in awe. Weird. He shot me a nasty look and I snickered again.

The Mask sighed. "You want me to take of my mask?" Aro nodded with shining eyes. What a big baby. "Alright then!" She cried out dramatically. I coughed in my hand to hide my laugh. Not that they didn't notice, but I didn't really care. Very slowly her hand (which were hiding under thick black gloves) moved to her face. Her fingers wrapped around the edges of the flat white mask… She ripped it of in one motion and I am ashamed to admit that our whole coven – I mean family, of course. – eagerly stepped forward to get a look at her face. I might've even done it myself… Meh.

She was wearing another mask. Alice giggled from behind me, which immediately made me smile too. This Mask person was kind of funny. The new mask was bright pink and again, had no holes for her mouth or eyes. I frowned. Her voice didn't sound muffled or anything, and she certainly had no problem seeing. The Volturi had probably been too stupid to even think about how weird it was that she could see trough that thing. Even our eyes aren't _that _good…

Aro blinked. "You dare to disobey me?" he said slowly, as if he couldn't even believe it himself. He probably couldn't.

She nodded. "Of course. What do you think I'm doing? Now you better leave, I have more tricks up my sleeve than some stupid shields. Then she turned around, walking in the direction of our house, singing softly under her breath.

_"When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell…"_

I noticed that her voice was indeed very beautiful… It wasn't as smooth as velvet and it didn't tinkle like bells when she laughed, like ours did when we spoke, it was softer, more human, and better than any Vampire's voice I had ever heard. It seemed kind of familiar too, for some weird reason…

But it certainly wasn't the voice of a vampire.

* * *

**[A/N]**

**So. I know that it is a lame excuse... But I was busy. Still am, for that matter... But I hadn't updated in so long, and I had so many reviews so I started feeling really guilty. Remember that I said in the first chapter that she joined the Volturi 2 years after Carlisle left? (I think that's what I said... I'm not sure though ;p) Well, I was totally making something up. I have absolutely no idea when Carlisle left them. Just go with the story, okay? I probably has many mistakes because I haven't read the books in a while. This chapter is really short too... Probably the shortest one I've ever written. I'm very sorry, honestly. I'll try to update, I promise. Review! **

**Love,**

**Maryse**


End file.
